


Release

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very obvious AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

When Hisoka dies, he closes his eyes in his hospital bed, and opens them in darkness.

At first, he doesn't believe it. He'd died so young, in so much pain-- there had to be some meaning, somewhere.

Hisoka reaches out, but there is nothing.

He is nothing. Dead. No body. Perhaps his empathy allows his mind to linger, but even his thoughts are beginning to feel fuzzy around the edges.

Honestly, what had he expected? A second chance in a mythical 'land of the dead'? The opportunity to hunt down his killer?

Hisoka should have guessed that life isn't f--


End file.
